the journey of a hermit
by Ednewgate
Summary: A world full of magi and strange creatures. The heir of hermeit toads began a journey which will change the destiny of several people.


Crakk ! The door of a little cabin open leaving entrance a group of men rather heavily loaded with large bags. The weather was grim enough outside because of the rain that had fallen on the region for much of the day, the four men hasten to unload all the bags they were carrying on the big table in the middle of the cabin. One of the men hastened to be lit a fire under the fireplace to warm the room. The interior of the cabin was fairly modest, the few furniture that it found looked very old and not in very good condition. Numerous items were piled everywhere, jewelry, works of art and even some a jar bag with bank notes. The place had all seemed to serve as a storage depot for the small band.

-What lousy weather, this damn rain didn't stop the day. Fervently we vacate of here said one of the men, dropping to tire on a chair.

-Reassure yourself Ben soon we can leave this dump and live the good life, once more like that and we will have what we need.

\- I know boss but it's more than six months we are in this region, I wonder why we don't steal is all we want at once instead of making small flies like today.

\- dumbass, fly too many things at once will draw attention to us, a lot of money circulating in this region although there is no any large city approximate, many merchants convoys through this forest. And stealing some stuff in these cargoes unnoticed and without injured anyone avoids attracting attention to us. Since the things we are stolen not amount to much compare to the rest of the things transport by cargoes nobody will bother to send some mages after us.

\- I understand all of this, but I have a little pond to live in this forest.

\- In a week it will be gone, so take your evil patient said the chief before head to one of the beds which is in the room. George you monitor the fire and extinguished it before sleep.

– OK boss says one of the two bandits who had remained silent during the conversation between their leader and Ben. They slept without know that the fate of their small band was already sealed.

Morning

The night had been rather calm, the rain had stopped in the early hours of the day and atmosphere warm up a bit after the heavy rain of the last weeks. The sun's rays appeared to dawn announcing a beautiful sunshine day, but it was in this beautiful day that the adventures of a gang of thief would end.

Knock Knock! The son yanked the whole band of their sleep; they looked at each of them alarmed. Nobody ever came in to the corner of the forest; It could mean only one thing! Someone had come for them. On a nod of the head, everybody unsheathed a dagger and the four of them advancing cautiously toward the door. The doorknob exhibited sudden, the door opened violently as someone had given it a kick. A young woman stood before the entrance, she had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and was dressed in a green dress with a fur coat overcoat.

His appearance surprised them, they expected to see someone more intimidating but they kept their calm this woman could be a mage, to the look of almost disdainful calm with which she watched them.

The leader decide to speak before attack "who are you?"

She didn't answer, she just sweep the piece with his eyes. Nodding as satisfied of what she had discovered. From a slowly move she brought her right arm to her face and touched his glasses. This gesture attracted the gaze of all the tape over her eye which was a mistake that they didn't have time to understand. They had been change into status without being able to do anything.

"Well it was very easy" she have exclaimed observing his work.

The hardest part was to find their hiding, this kind of missions are really easy money.

"Well I'd better call the Knights of runes so that they can take those guys to prison and find people to carry all these stolen things".

She took one last look at the petrified bandits. She thought that they are very ugly as she went. And never noticed the hiding silhouette inside the ceiling that had watched the event with the utmost care.

Few minutes passed before the unknown disappeared from the ceiling and appeared in the middle of the room. The stranger was wearing a gray coat that let see a white shirt and khaki explorer pants with black shoes on his feet.

Interesting, a petrification power by eyes contact. I really had a good idea by deciding to follow her when I preview her walking alone in the forest. Those mage are more interesting than I thought. Well I better follow her before she takes too far ahead" he said scratching his blond hair before disappearing again probably to follow the mysterious mage he had just met. It's been three months since he had set out to explore this world and so far he has not had time to get bored. Make a world filled with magic and fantastic creatures, there's no denying it really good to be a student of the Hokage.

And to think that after more than five years of active service this is the first time I receive a mission that does not involve risk my life fighting opponents often more powerful and experience than me. In rethinking it I really was very lucky to have lived this long. At least I'll have something to brag to my children when I'm older.


End file.
